Hydraulic pressure devices are efficient at producing high torque from relatively compact devices. Their ability to provide low speed and high torque make them adaptable for numerous applications. White U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,285,643, 4,357,133, 4,697,997 and 5,173,043 are examples of hydraulic motors.